Super Mario Bros : The Darkside Chronicles Sneak Peek
by iheartgod175
Summary: Get a sneak peek at my upcoming Mario story! A catastrophic event causes the Mushroom Kingdom to come under Bowser's rule, and for ten years the world has fallen to darkness. After being stuck in a coma during this time due to said event, Mario must now navigate through the heart of Koopa City to set right what went wrong. Take a walk on the Darkside...


Iheartgod175 presents:

_Super Mario Brothers: The Darkside Chronicles Trailer_

_Created: May 6th, 2013_

_Published: June 19th, 2013_

_Rated: T (!) (for some violence and destruction)_

Plot: It had been a pretty normal day up until Bowser appeared. Mario is ready to fight against his arch nemesis again, but then Bowser reveals a new weapon that he's been developing for a while since his last defeat-and when he activates it, the catastrophic event that occurs causes our plumber to fall into a coma that lasts ten years. When he finally awakens, he finds that everything has taken a turn for the worse...

Author's Note: This is for my newest story that a lot of people want to see happen, although it's going to be a while before I even start on this story until after either Hugs and Kisses is finished, or if Super Readers' is done. But until then, I'll leave you with a sneak peek that'll be sure to get you hooked until I actually start the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please offer critique! This is apparently the first darker story I've attempted to write since coming onto , since all of my stories so far have been K-K+. The actual story is going to be rated T.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Super Mario, AT ALL. Mario belongs to Nintendo. The things I do own, however, are a couple of locations and original weapons. Other than that, I own nothing else.

* * *

(We start out in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario and Peach can be seen sitting on a bench, talking to each other. All of a sudden, Mario clears his throat, and gets up, gets down on one knee, pulling out a box.)

Mario: Princess Peach, will you marry me?

Peach (tearing up): Yes, of course I will, Mario!

(The royal pair hug each other. At this moment, Luigi walks by with Daisy.)

Daisy: Hey, guys. What's up?

Mario: Well, Daisy, I finally popped the question to her. (He then pulls Peach in for a kiss.)

Luigi: Well, it's about time you two tied the knot, bro!

Narrator: You would think that nothing terrible could happen to the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, especially on this special occasion.

(Later in the castle, Toadsworth is sharing the news with everyone.)

Toadsworth: Mario and Peach are finally getting married! I'm so happy for them!

(All of a sudden, the screen goes black. At the party celebrating their engagement, Bowser suddenly appears on the courtyard of the Mushroom Kingdom.)

Narrator: You would be wrong.

(Mario steps forward to confront Bowser, who stands there, smirking.)

Mario: What are you doing here, Bowser?

Bowser: I'm here to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, of course!

Luigi: Even if you try, we'll be here to stop you!

Bowser: Not this time, Luigi. I have something that's going to turn that around.

(Bowser suddenly pulls out a huge bomb, with the timer going down fast. Everyone screams and runs for cover, except for the Mario Bros and the Princess.)

Bowser: See if you can stop this, Mario! (runs outside)

Mario: Luigi, come on! We've got to stop him before it's too late!

(We cut to where Bowser has thrown the bomb towards a Toad village. Mario rushes off in its direction, leaving a terrified Luigi in his wake. Ten seconds later, a bright flash covers the sky.)

(The screen goes black as a massive explosion occurs, and Luigi's scream of "MARIO!" echoes in the background. The next scene shows half of the Mushroom Kingdom in flames. Bowser laughs evilly, while the camera zooms in on Luigi, his eyes wide in horror. The screen goes black, and words start appearing as Luigi talks.)

Luigi: That was the end of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the beginning of Koopa City. Things started to change...for the worse. Bowser's taken over the entire Mushroom Kingdom, and his kids are ruling the rest of the world. Nobody's found my brother yet. I'm beginning to believe the rumors...that Mario's gone. Forever.

(The words disappear. A few seconds later, we hear Mario moan, and then there are muffled voices.)

Voice 1: I think he's waking up!

Voice 2: Oh, thank goodness. I thought we'd lost him for good.

(We pan out to see Mario open his eyes, where two Toads dressed as doctors are standing over him.)

Mario: Ugh...where am I?

Doctor 1: You're in the hospital, Mario; to be specific, a secret underground hospital that's been keeping you hidden from Bowser for ten whole years.

(Mario, now fully alert, slowly sits up, staring at the doctors with a wide-eyed expression.)

Mario: You mean to tell me that I've been knocked out cold for ten whole years?

Doctor 2: Yes. And things have taken a turn for the worse since you've been in your coma, Mario.

Mario: Okay, what's going on?

(We cut to a scene where Bowser is in the throne room of his castle, and his subjects raise their glasses to him in their honor. Next to him, Peach looks positively depressed.)

Doctor 1: For starters, the Mushroom Kingdom is now Koopa City. Bowser has forced Peach to marry him, and drove out Daisy and the other rulers of the surrounding countries.

(We cut to a scene where Iggy chases the king of the forest realm out of his castle with a Chain Chomp, laughing hysterically the whole way.)

Mario: What happened to my brother, Luigi?

Doctor 2: All I know is that he along with Toadsworth and some others were exiled from the Mushroom Kingdom.

(The next scene shows Mario looking at himself in the mirror. He's shaved off his moustache so that people wouldn't immediately recognize him. The first doctor looks at him, worried.)

Doctor 1: Are you sure you have to do this, Mario?

Mario: I have to find some answers. I can't just sit here and do nothing. That's all I've done for the last ten years-sleep and do nothing while the Mushroom Kingdom was destroyed!

Doctor 1: Alright. But don't start any trouble, Mario. People don't exactly keep quiet around here.

(We then see a massive bar fight that Mario started, which he narrowly escaped. The next scene is when Wario and Waluigi are being interviewed by the police.)

Waluigi: You might think I'm crazy, but I'm telling you, the guy who started this brawl was Mario!

Koopa Officer(taking a sudden interest): What did you just say?

(The next scene shows Mario staying at a Toad's house, about to eat dinner. Just then, his host comes marching in, shoving a newspaper in his face. Mario's picture is on the front page, alongside his disguise.)

Host: Care to tell me what you were doing at the bar, _Tony_?

(The camera then shows Mario being jumped by a group of Toads dressed in cyberpunk clothing, and then he's dragged into a sewer. The Toads throw him to the ground.)

Toad 1: You, sir, picked the wrong day to wander around the Darkside at night.

Toad 2: Do you know what our leader does to people like you? Especially if they're wanted by the media?

Voice: Enough! I'll talk to him now. You guys go and clean the weapons.

(The speaker walks up to Mario then. Dressed in green and black clothing, his face is hidden in the dark. Once the Toads are gone, he speaks)

Leader: Ten years, Mario. Ten _freaking_ years, and you couldn't at least give me a call?

(Mario at once recognizes the speaker. He looks up at him eyes wide.)

Mario:...Luigi?

(The next scene shows the brothers talking to each other.)

Luigi: For the last four years, we've been running an underground revolution. Since you were knocked out, we figured it was time for someone to take action and help the Toads revolt.

Mario: And I think it's time you make yourself known, Luigi. We're going to go and save the princess. And get our kingdom back.

Luigi: Mario, you can't just walk into the heart of Koopa City, or into the _Darkside_, no less, and say, "Hey! We want our freedom!" You'll get killed doing that!

Mario:...What choice do we have, Luigi?

(The next scene shows Daisy, Luigi and an army of Toads leading a riot against a blockade of troops, who are there to capture Mario. The scene after shows Mario fighting Larry Koopa, who's now mayor of Darkside.)

Larry: Heh, you haven't changed a bit, Mario!

Mario: Neither have you, Larry!

(We cut to Bowser in his throne room, creating a battle plan.)

Bowser: I want you to surround the flank of Toads here, and catch them by surprise when they try to enter the castle. We'll crush this rebellion and make sure everything is under my control!

(Peach is listening in behind the door, and gulps.)

Peach: I must tell Luigi about this. (Runs to her room.)

(The next scene shows the two armies of Koopas and Toads running towards each other. Luigi is out in front, leading the charge.)

Luigi: For the Mushroom Kingdom!

(We then get an up close shot of the two forces colliding, Luigi fighting with Bowser Jr. The screen goes black.)

Narrator: 'Super Mario Bros.: The Darkside Chronicles' is coming to Fanfiction. Net soon. Join the resistance, and take a walk on the Darkside.

(Trailer ends)

**_If you have any questions about it, feel free to PM me. See you around!_**

**_God Bless, iheartgod175_**


End file.
